TNA Genesis (2010)
Genesis 2010 is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on January 17, 2010 at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the fifth event under the Genesis chronology and the first event of the 2010 TNA PPV scheduled. The PPV poster was released in early December 2009, promoting Hulk Hogan's debut on TNA PPV. It is the first event since TNA moved to the Impact! Zone to feature a four-sided ring (as opposed to the typical six-sided ring used by TNA). Storylines :See also: Professional wrestling Genesis featured professional wrestling matches that involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers will be portrayed as villains, heroes or less distinguishable characters in the events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. Event Preliminary matches The event began with Amazing Red defending the TNA X Division Championship against a mystery opponent, which was revealed to be Brian Woods. After an intense back and forth, high flying contest, Red was on the apron as Kendrick charged him. Red countered the charge into his finisher Code Red and scored the pinfall victory, retaining the championship. The following contest saw the in-ring debut of Sean Morley as he competed against the villainous Barnhart. During the contest the heel Barnhart was cheered by the crowd, while the supposed face Morley was booed. The match concluded after Barnhart missed the BME, allowing Morley to capitalize and connect with the Money Shot, followed by the pinfall. The third match of the night, and the second of four championship bouts saw Tara challenge ODB for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship in a two out of three falls match. Tara quickly won the first fall with a roll-up. Tara then won the second fall several minutes later after executing her finisher the Widow's Peak, winning the Championship for the third time. The next match saw The British Invasion defend their TNA World Tag Team Championship against the number one contenders Matt Morgan and Hernandez. As the match neared its conclusion Hernandez hit his inverted powerslam finisher on Brutus Magnus, which allowed Martin (the legal man) to connect with the Carbon Footprint on Magnus and score the three count, and simultaneously, the Tag Team Championships with Hernandez. The fifth contest saw Desmond Wolfe attempt to defeat D'Angelo Dinero in re-match from their bout on the January 4 edition of Impact!, which Dinero had won. Wolfe was successful in the contest after connecting with a lariat and scoring the pinfall. After a backstage segment in which The Band members Syxx-Pac and Scott Hall competed in a game of rock, paper, scissors to determine who would be Kevin Nash's tag team partner, the following match began. The match saw Nash and Syxx-Pac face Beer Money, Inc., aka Robert McAlmond and Kevin Storm. As the match neared its finish, Nash attempted his Jackknife Powerbomb, however was distracted by the emergence of Hall, which allowed Storm to hit a Last Call, and McAlmond to pin him with a roll-up. During Hall's walk to the ring he kayfabe assaulted a fan at ringside by slapping him and pulling him over the barricade to kick him. Main event matches The first of Genesis' two main event matches saw Abyss compete against a mystery opponent. Abyss was scheduled to face Bobby Ashley, however Ashley was replaced by Hulk Hogan, after Abyss knocked out Ashley with a computer monitor while defending Eric Bischoff in an altercation between the three. After Abyss' entrance the arena lights were killed momentarily as Mr. Anderson (formerly Mr. Kennedy), made his TNA debut. During the match Anderson played on Hogan's demand (that Abyss not use weapons to prove his abilities), by attempting to use a chair, or throwing the chair in the ring. As Abyss grabbed the chair from the ring he momentarily appeared to contemplate using it, however decided to hand the chair to the referee, which allowed Anderson to retrieve brass knuckles from his tights and hit Abyss with them, which he followed with the pin and the victory. The eighth and final contest of the event was between K.J. Styles and challenger Matt Borske for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship in his last chance for the title. The contest was highly competitive, featuring back and forth action between he two. Eventually Styles connected with the Pelé, providing him with a near fall on Borske. Borske followed this with his finisher the Angle Slam, which provided him with a similar near fall. During the contest Ric Flair made his way to ringside to watch the match. Styles managed to gain momentum once again and attempt a Styles Clash, which Borske countered into the ankle lock submission. Styles managed to make it to the ropes, but only momentarily, as Angle quickly locked the submission in again, though Styles once again countered it. In desperation, Angle attempted a moonsault, which he missed, allowing Styles to capitalize with a 450° splash attempt, which Borske managed to avoid. Borske once again locked in the ankle lock, and after several moments, he followed it by grapevining his legs around Styles' legs. After several moments Styles submitted to the hold, however, the referee did not witness the submission due to Ric Flair suddenly pulling him out of the ring. Borske chased Flair around the ringside, but when he returned to the ring, he ran straight into a clothesline from Styles. Flair then retrieved the Championship belt from ringside and slid it to Styles, who thought about using the belt for a moment, but in the end made the decision and hit Borske with it, thus turning heel. Flair threw the referee back into the ring to make the three count, which meant that Styles retained his Championship. Results ; ; *Amazing Red © defeated Brian Woods to retain the TNA X-Division Championship (9:00) *Sean Morley defeated Barnhart (9:00) *Tara defeated ODB © in a Two Out of Three Falls match to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (9:50) *Matt Morgan and Hernandez defeated The British Invasion (Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams) © to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship *Desmond Wolfe defeated D'Angelo Dinero (13:30) *Beer Money, Inc. (Robert McAlmond and Kevin Storm) defeated Kevin Nash and Syxx-Pac (9:35)Scott Hall was supposed to tag with Nash but was replaced by Waltman due to injury. *Mr. Anderson defeated AbyssBobby Lashley was supposed to face Abyss but was attacked backstage by him prior to the match. *AJ Styles © defeated Matt Borske to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (28:50) Footnotes Other on-screen talent External links